Just You And Me
by prettynaruko
Summary: Deuce is going through a tough moment realizing his feelings for his best bro Clawd Wolf Deuce plans to keep it a secret from him and Cleo. but what happen when a ghostly ghoul exposed his secret how would Cleo react


(Deuce P.o.v)

My names is Deuce,Deuce Gorgon and I was crushing on my girfriend best friend boyfriend that's right the big monster on campus Clawd Wolf.I know its wrong to like a dubes but I just cant stop thinking of that furry monsterous good looking beast,I roam though the halls with my headphones in my ears trying to tone people out to clear my mind maybe Im just fooling myself me and Clawd could never be together he's with draculaura and I cant do that to her.I came back to reality from two arms wrapping themselves around my chest pulling me into a tight off my headphones I turnned my back seeing my girlfriend Cleo snuggling aganist my back.

"Hey Duece I been looking for you." Cleo said.

"Yo Cleo...w-what's up?." I said pretending to be my normal self.

"How would you like to be the honors of buying your queen a smoothie."

"Umm not right now Cleo..maybe later..I-I gotta go." I said getting out of her grip speed walking to my next class.

(Cleo P.o.v)

Standing in the middle on the hall with my arms crossed against my chest looking suspicious as I watch my boyfriend disappear into the crowd of up Deuce is acting weird again and to top it all up he rejected to buy ME a smoothie I refuse to let this dialing the ghouls on my iCoffin I set up a meeting,after third period me and the ghouls met up in the gym since the casketball team was in there practicing and since my boyfriend was on the team it was the perfect time to see have he behaving.

"I dont understand why we watching him Cleo he seem normal to me." Frankie said.

"Im telling Frankie he's being to distance even to me..and I will not allow that." Cleo said.

"You dont think Deuce is seeing someone else." Draculaura said being dramatic.

"Dont be ridiculous Draculaura." Clawdeen said fixing her make up.

"Hmm maybe he just need space Cleo." Abbey said.

"Abbey right,Deuec would propbly want to be alone for a whole everyone gets that way Cleo." Frankie said with that annoyed positive attitude.

(Normal P.o.v)

Cleo scoff with that snobbing attitude of her's as the ghouls continued to watch the on the other hand was lost in his thoughts and confusion on how to handle these thoughts and feeling for his best bud so distracted in his thoughts Deuce was slammed down by someone falling with him down to the ground knocking his glasses off his kept his eyes close searching around for his glasses until he felt someone placing his glasses back on him opening his eyes Deuce heart skipped three beats knowing it was Clawd so close in his face looking into his golden eyes Deuce cheeks started to turn light pink.

"Sorry about that bro you all right?." Clawd said smiling reaching his hand out.

"Y-yeah no sweat bro I-Im cool." Deuce said grabbing of hold of the wolf boy hand being lifted up.

"So what happen out there it was like you were in the game but wasn't in the game..if that make any sense?."

"Sorry dube I'm just not feeling like myself today." Deuce said trying to honest but the snakes on his head knew he was lying.

"It's cool man just make sure you be okay by next practice..for the rest of yall good work." Clawd said heading toward the locker room with the rest of the team mates.

"Easy for you to say when your all I think about." Deuce thought to myself.

Meanwhile in the boys locker room full with barely dressed boys Clawd was already in shower letting warm water fall all over his naked furry body wondering if he was to tough on his green shake his showder Clawd Wolf made his way to his forth period the class Clawd intentionally seeing Deuce texting on his iCoffin Clawd took the seat right behide the Gorgon.

"Yo bro sorry if I seem a little heartless back there." Clawd whispered.

"O-oh like I said dude n-no sweat." Deuce said still facing his iCoffin.

"Hi how about after school we have a one on one in casketball." Clawd asked.

"No thank."

Clawd rested his head on the desk looking at the back of his friend back quickly to notice that the green snake teen ears was all red Clawd thought maybe he wasnt feeling good just then MrRotter entered the room started his dead bell rang releasing the students Deuce sighed getting up from his desk but was surprised that the wolf teen standing pleacing his claws on his forehead but Deuce intentionally slapped his hand at what he just did there was a silence moment between us.

"C-Clawd I'm so sorry..what was you doing." Deuce said feeling his chest pounded harded.

"Well you said you wasnt feeling good and during class your ears were all red..do you have a cold." Clawd said being curious but mostly worried.

"N-no dude everything cool so just leave it alone." Deuce said along with the sound of his snakes hissed.

"Whatever you say..." Clawd said frowning making his way toward the exit.

"Great now he think Im a jerk *sigh* I got to stop getting so anxiou...everytime I'm around him." Deuce thought to himself.

(Deuce P.o.v)

Durling my free period I always hang outside the school by the fountain my favorite spot to relax and clear my mind listening to music whole reading a book but all I could think about is how much of a jerk I been to everyone except to the one you like might not like you back its really painful "Heh" listening to me I sound like a teenage ghoul having her first crush but still I can't keep holding I have to tell someone but can I trust that's not Cleo but who?.

"Heey Deuce!." Frankie called waving as she and Abbey quickly approached me.

"Hey ghouls..uh what's up?." I said as the two ghouls seat beside me.

"Listen Deuce I know it's nothing but if there something wrong you can always talk to me and Abbey we're your friend we'll always be there for you." Frankie said being a true friend.

"Yes friends help friends like mountain goat with broking leg we help till leg is fix." Abbey said making me laugh a little.

"Thanks you guy but there is something bothering me but if I tell yall you can't tell no one not even Cleo." I said taking a big risk.

"Promise you can trust us we wont." Frankie said with Abbey nodding her head as a agreeing.

"Frankie...Abbey...I'm crushing on Clawd Wolf." I said feeling ashame of that.

"Oh my ghoul..."

"Whooa..."

"Please dont tell Cleo or Clawd I know it's wrong and disgusting but I cant help it the feeling I get for the furry monster is something I cant trun off...I'm really sorry." I said lower my head in my hands.

Burying my face deeper in my hands not wanna see their disgusted faces they was way to silence I knew it was a bad idea.I soon felt a hand places it self on my lap getting my full attention.I looked up at the frankestein ghoul she was giving me a nice warm smile.

"Deuce it's okay you dont have to feel ashame of your feels." Frankie said gently rubbing my leg.

"Yes no shame at all..but what about Cleo,Draculaura and Clawd what are we going to do about them." Abbey said.

"Abbey right you can't keep hiding this Cleo already suspicious."

"I know I know I'll come up with something."

(Normal P.o.v)

As the bell rang the trio went indside the build to get themself some lunch but what they didnt know that a ghostly ghost name Spectra Vondergeist was listening to their whole through fountain Spectra face was glowing with excitement.

"Oooh this is so juicy." Spectra said flying off to her headquarters.

Meanwhile Cleo and Ghoulia were in the ghouls bathroom fixing their hair and makeup till Toralei walked in with her two little sidekicks Purrsephone and scoffed not in the mood to deal with the little mouses chasers.

"Meow all the makeup in the world still wont help a mummy dead skin so old I see why Deuce changed up." Toralei said.

"Ugh what are you talking about now Toralei." Cleo asked.

"Uhhhhh." Ghoulia moaned tappping Cleo to show her something on her iCoffin.

"Not now Ghoulia...where are you getting at kitty breath."

"Oh my..you didnt hear." Toralei said waving her iCoffin towards Cleo showing her the update on the ghostly gossip.

"Does Deuce Gorgon has a thing wide furry wolfs?." Cleo readed before gasping.

"Wow if that was me I'll feel huiliate." Toralei said leaving the restroom along with the werecat sisters.

"DEUCE!." Cleo screamed breaking every mirror in the bathroom.

(Clawd P.o.v)

Sitting in the creepateria enjoying my t-bone steak with the two annoying couisn Holt Hyde and Heath Burns.I keep scanning around for the green Gorgon I felt like I did something to him I haven't seen him since last period.

"Clawd my fuzzy friend why so down usually your life of the party." Holt said with his loud voices.

"No Holt that's you." I said poking my steak.

"Yeah your right but seriously what's got you down."

"How you guy noti-"

"FRANKIE FINE STEIN!." Holt shouted interrupting me.

I trunned my attention toward behide me I saw exactly Frankie,Abby and Deuce grabbing their and Heath jumped over the table running toward the trio talking and laughting I kind of felt lonely maybe I should join them.I glared closer at Deuce he seem to his usually but why to me he treat me like a my food I left the creepateria running into Gil and Lagoona.

"Hey mate how's it going." Lagoona said.

"I dunno.." I said sticking my hands in my pockets.

"What you mean you dunno?..is something bother you." Gil said.

"Its just Deuce..I dont know how to explain but I think he's trying to avoid me." I said flopping my ears down.

"Yeah I heard from Ghoulia he's been acting weird but maybe he just having a bad day." Lagoona said.

"He doesnt seem to be having a bad day to me." I thought to myself.

(Deuce P.o.v)

"So Abbey how about you let me take you on a flametastic date." Heath said bursting in flames.

"Hmph rather milk hundred yaks then go on silly date." Abbey said being her usually cold self.

"What about you Frankie Fine are you free later on today maybe we can catch a movie." Holt said sliding closer to the frankestein ghoul.

"Y-yeah I'll like that." Frankie said slighting blushing shooting bolts of electricity.

I started to laugh before hearing my cell out my pocket iCoffin I was quickly off gurad from the message on my screen lookng at at frankie I take it she show it too from the look on her us from the table Frankie and I ran out the creepateria racing though the halls trying to avoid Cleo but was stopped in our tracks when Cleo stepped right in front us.

"C-Cleo." Me and Frankie said.

"How dare you embarrassed me like that for a pack of dogs I'm not good enough." Cleo shouted getting every monster attention.

"Cleo try and understand..." Frankie started.

"And you Frankie..Stein supposed to be my friend and yet you stand up for him."

"Sorry Cleo...but I-"

"Save it I'll deal with you later but for you Decue I see you made your choice and may I just say it was a tacky one but I want to know who is this flea mutt you have a thing for."

After being asked that question Draculaura and Clawdeen appeared on one side and Clawd,Gil and Lagoona appeared on the other side and with every other students having all eyes on me I can feel my heart was about to burst.I looked over toward Clawd unable to look away but I think Cleo caught on as she gasped.

"Oh My Ra Clawd!." Cleo said screaming so loud the school started to shake.

(Normal P.o.v)

Without even thinking Deuce removed his shades opening his green eyes trunning everyone in the area into stones not knowing what he just did Deuce put his shade back on making a run for 's been 2 hour and everyone was unstone the ghouls went off for search of the Gorgon teen clawdeen sniffed out his scents coming from the was finna tell the rests of the ghouls but was stop by her older brother Clawd as a sigh to just leave it to the door way in the catacombs Clawd followed Deuce scent all the down till he find Deuce curled in a ball in front of a dragon statue lifting his head from the echo of Clawd boots.

"You actually hide in a place like this?." Clawd said allowing his self to walk closer.

"Yeah...so one could fine me."

"Not if that person can smell your scent."

"J-just leave me alone dude." Deuce said standing up leaning against statue.

"Are you mad with me is that why you been acting weird toward me." Clawd asked getting kind of irritated.

"No...no,I...its the opposite."

"Then answer this for me..i-is it because you dig guys now."

"Dude that's something I really dont wanna talk about right now so can you just go away please." Deuce said annoyed.

"You cant keep running away its not you...come on man we're bros you can talk to me." Clawd said keeping calm and cool.

(Deuce P.o.v)

Clawd your such a good friend but its to much right now.I nod my head finna walk away from the wolf creature cause I knew he wasnt gonna leave me alone but before I could Clawd grabbed my wrist pinning me against the closest wall hitting my back I groan in pain.

"Ow dube..that hurts." I said blushed a little being this close to him again.

"One more question..back there when Cleo said my name is it me you really like me?." Clawd asked looking angry.

"Didnt you read the Spectra ghostly gossip." I answered dodging his question.

"I dont care about the ghostly whatever I wanna hear from your mouth." Clawd said squeezing my wrist tighter.

"Oww C-Clawd what's got into you." I said fighting his grip.

"Answer my question...do you like me."

"Y-yes I really like you alot dude." I finally confession.

"So that's why you not being your usually self and why you been avoiding me..why couldnt you just tell me from the beginning." Clawd said letting go of my wrist sounding really mad.  
"Im sorry dude I just couldnt let my f-feelings show and I didnt want you think I was disgusting or anything that would stop us for being bros but I really really like you."

Oh man I feel so embarrassed saying all that to Clawd so uncool and with him not saying nothing I was really getting nervous but all of a sudden Clawd grabbed the back my head and the next thing I knew I was being kissed on the lips by Clawd Wolf.I was a little surprised but feeling his tongue in my mouth made me forget everything tilting my head to the side I kissed back swing my arms around his neck.

"W-what was that?." I asked pulling apart our lips.

"I guess it's a easy way to say...I really really like you too." Clawd said smirking.

Slightly blushing Clawd pulled me back into a gentle sweet loving kiss before going down to my neck letting tounge explore everypart of my.I began to moan of the feeling of his solf my vest off Clawd maked his way up my shirt licking both my nipples costing me to moan a little louder.

"A-ahh..Clawd bro that feel...g-good." I said looking into his golden eyes.

"Just wait I can make you feel real good." Clawd said undoing his leather jackets and shirt.

Caught up in the heat besides my red shirt I removed the rest of my clothes Clawd grabbed on hold of my shoulders laying us down on the ground allowing our lips met sticking his tongue in mouth.

(Clawd P.o.v)

I can feel his erection rubbing against mines getting hard I'm going crazy I got to have him his legs up I began teasing his cute asshole with my tounge getting it nice and losse before forcing two of claws inside his anal hearing Deuce scream of pleasure.  
"Haa..ha..ah you're going too fast..aawww dude it's no good I cant hold it." Decue moaned shooting a big load on both of us.

I leaned down landing one last pushing my erection inside his anal I can hear Deuce screaming though our kiss was sounding so sexy as I finally put my erection all the way in Deuce was breaking out into tears as I slowly thrust in and out his tight anal.

"HA URGH..too b-big..nh..it hurts." Deuce moaned letting his tears run down his face.

"Damnit! dont cry bro..or I wont be able to stop." I said thrusting a little rough.

I thrusting Deuce harder and harder I can hear his breathing becoming louder and sharper trying to keep himself from screaming but I wanna hear his sweet my way deeper inside Deuce screamed in pain but also pleasure I guess I hit the spot.  
sudden wrapping his arms around my neck holding on tight.I grabbed ahold him tight in my arms releasing all my hot sperm as he cried out from the feeling of me cumming inside of I was empty out slowly pulling my erection out noticing my green friend collapsed both of us I laid my leather jackets across my bro cuddling tight in my arms.

(Deuce P.o.v)( .Pasted)

I slowly began to wake up making sure my glasses was on I opened my eyes looking around remembing I was still down in the catacombs wrapped around in a leather jackets with two strong arms on my waist.I turned over facing what was Clawd sleeping blushing I recalled of what happend between myself with the jacket I tired to get up but was contained by the shape pain from my lower back side.

"You alright?." Clawd asked waking up yawning.

"Y-yeah...but um dude how long we been down here."

"I dunno two hour giver takes." Clawd said sitting up scratching back of head.

"School probably over we should get going." I said.

"You probably right but."

Putting our clothes on I couldnt standed very well I felt weak and exhaustion and the same shape pain on my lower Clawd lifted him up on his blushing I wrapped my arms around his neck accepting out the school I was being carried all the way home on the back of my furry friend felt kind of embarrassed but then again it felt so nice and warm.I wanted to ask him if we were lover but it's to soon maybe when the time is on the porch infront on my house Clawd let me down of his back.

"Thank for bring me home dude."

"No problem it's the less I can do for...you know."

Opening the door taking a step inside I was snatched back out in a pair of strong arms and soft lips passed against mines.

"Goodnight bro." Clawd said licking my bottom lip.

"Aww...Clawd." I moaned drawing him into a another kiss.

(Clawd P.o.v)

Leaving Deuce's house I Arrived I opened the door sneaking in trying not to wake my parents since my curfews over my room I let out a relieved sighed but my room light flashed on and Clawdeen sitting on my bed growing.

"Your home pretty late." Clawdeen said.

"H-hey little sis what's up?!." I said getting nervous.

"Hmm you tell me big bro."

Slowly getting on my bed Clawdeen started walking toward me sniffing mostly around me.I looked down at her with a confused look on my face wondering what could be looking for.

"So...how's everything with Deuce." She asked crossing her arms.

"Um...he's cool alright nothing to worry about."

"Oh really? okay then...well goodnight dont let the fleas bite." Clawdeen said leaving out my room.

Just what's up with her why was she in my room this late and why was she sniffing a thought hit me what if she smelled Deuce on me and what we did oh crap this is not good not good at off my boots and removing my jacket I flopped down on my bed suddenly I only thinking about was Deuce and how I get to see him again tomorrow.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!." I howled before closeing my eyes.


End file.
